The Cursed Power of Hatred and Will of Fire
by Suigetsu Yagami
Summary: Menjadi Naruto sebagai senjata menakutkan baginya. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto ketika berada di bawah kendali Orochimaru. Apakah ia bisa membebaskan diri?


**The Cursed Power of Hatred and Will of Fire**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Anventure And Romance**

**Main Fair : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, ( Miss ) Typo, OOC ( Maybe ), Smart!Naru, OverPow!Naru ( Maybe ).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto" - Human Talking.

_'Naruto' - _Human Thought.

**"Grrr" **- Bijuu / Summon Talking.

**"Hmm"** - Bijuu / Summon Thought.

_**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan"**_** - **Jutsu.

**( Konoha Gakure no Sato ) **- Location.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Di dalam sebuah pedalaman hutan Hi no Kuni, terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning dalam kondisi buruk. Tubuhnya banyak mendapatkan memar-memar serius dan beberapa luka kecil. Darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Banyak orang akan menganggap ini merupakan hal umum dan biasa. Mereka tak akan pernah perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak itu dan cenderung malah ingin menyingkirkanya. Benar-benar menyingkirkanya dari muka bumi.

Anak itu di siksa oleh sekelompok Chunin yang menuntut balas dendam atas kematian orang tua mereka saat penyerangan Kyuubi. Mereka tak ingin ia tetap hidup setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

Semua hal yang ingin dilakukan Naruto untuk melawan, gagal dilakukan. Usahannya untuk membuat sebuah Bushin, untuk membantunya, malah membuatnya malu dan semakin terpuruk. Bukan melahirkan seorang Bunshin, itu malah menjadi seperti versi cacat dirinya.

Setiap desa seharusnya memperlakukan Jinchurikinya dengan baik. Mereka berjasa melindungi nyawa setiap penduduk desa dari binatang berekor yang kapan saja dapat menyerang. Namun ini tidak, mereka malah melakukan hal kejam padanya. Seharusnya. Jika di latih dengan benar, setelah lulus dari Academy, Chunin, Jonin ataupun Hokage, mungkin bisa ia raih.

_Tak ada yang tau bukan?_

Namun ini sebaliknya. Mereka memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang monster. Mereka memandangnya bagaikan kotoran yang harus di jauhi. Tanpa harus tau dan mengerti setiap penderitaan yang di terima dan di alami setiap Jhincuriki.

Mereka tak pernah tau.

"Kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu, namun tidak untuk Hokage-jiji!" Naruto berteriak. Dengan kepala masih tertunduk ia mengerakan tangannya, mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya. Cakra merah mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, dua buah ekor terlihat melambai-lambai di sana. Luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya, secara perlahan mulai memudar.

Ia mendangak dan tibalah ketakutan yang mungkin sudah di tunggu semua Chunin tersebut. Bukan kekuatan atau kemampuan, namun mata Naruto. Mata kanannya, itu terlihat seperti garis pertikal hitam dengan kornea merah darah, dan juga mata kirinya lebih terlihat seperti pola riak air dengan sembilan tamoe di dalamnya. Gigi taring terlihat jelas di antara celah bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, semua Chunin itu menggerakan kakinya menjauhi Naruto. Mereka tak tahu, tapi melihat mata Naruto seolah mereka melihat kematian yang sudah di depan mereka.

Dengan masih menyimpan perasaan takut, dua Chunin maju sambil mengarahkan dua tanto ke kepala Naruto. Melihatnya, Naruto menunduk dan menendang perut kedua Chunin itu dengan kaki dan lengannya dengan sangat kuat. Membuat mereka menabrak pepohonan dengan sangat keras dan pingsan.

Mengikuti insting buruknya, Naruto segera melompat menjauh. Benar saja, sebuah bola api raksasa meledak di bekas tempatnya berdiri. Naruto menggeram dan menatap Ketiga Chunin yang tersisa dengan tajam, seolah mampu membunuh hanya dengan menatap mereka.

Naruto mulai melangkah, bergerak sangat cepat dengan kaki dan tangannya. Membuat efek tabrakan udara yang sangat hebat. Retakan tanah dan bebatuan melayang di udara, hanya karena tekanan cakra Naruto yang begitu hebat.

Berniat menghentikan pergerakan Naruto, dua Chunin berlari berlawanan arah dengan Naruto, masih dengan ketakutan yang ada. Mereka mengarahkan tanto yang telah di lapisi dengan elemen Fuuton ke Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai atas tindakan bodoh yang di lakukan Chunin tersebut. Maju dengan hanya pedang, mereka terlalu bodoh tak menggunakan pikiran mereka. Naruto, mengizinkan kedua ekor cakranya bergerak mendahuluinya.

_Jrashh! Duarrr!_

Dengan mudahnya ekor cakra Naruto menusuk perut kedua Chunin tersebut dan membantingnya ke tanah, meninggalkan sebuah kawah kecil di sekitar mereka. Hanya tinggal satu, Naruto menambah kecepatannya. Melompat dan melewati mayat kedua Chunin tersebut dengan hina.

Chunin yang tersisa itu bisa melihat Naruto melewatinya dari sudut mata. Ini tak mungkin, ia bergerak dari depan namun menyerang dari belakang. Mata Chunin itu terbelalak dan ia segera melihat perutnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat perut sampingnya sudah hilang.

_Jrasshh!_

Mata Chunin itu melebar, kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia sama sekali tak menduga ia akan mati di tangan bocah tersebut. Darah segar memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

_Bruugh!_

Chunin itu begitu saja jatuh mengahantam tanah, siap menjadi dingin seperti tanah. Menekam dalam kuburan dan terpanggang di neraka.

Perlahan, cakra merah itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Mata biru shapirenya kini telah kembali. Namun hal lain terjadi. Ia memang berhasil mengalahkan semua Chunin tersebut, namun tidak untuk membunuh. Matanya bergetar melihat percikan darah yang ada di tangannya. Jika begini, ia sama saja dengan apa yang di katakan banyak orang.

_Ia monster Konoha!_

Mencoba untuk tidak menerima ini, namun munafik jika ia melakukan itu. Secara perlahan kesadarannya terenggut, dan kegelapan mulai menghampirinya.

Tanpa di sadara siapapun, seseorang telah mengawasi mereka sejak awal. Sosok itu memakai jubah hitam hingga menutupi kepalannya, wajah putih pucat dan juga mata setajam ular. Sosok itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. Hanya memperhatikan, seekor ular keluar dari bagian belakang jubah sosok itu, melilit Naruto dan membawa pergi bersama dengan hilangnya sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

( 3 Years Later. **Secret Room: Kirigakure no Sato** )

Bekerja di laboratorium terbarunya, Orochimaru menatap dua hadiah barunya, jika ia bisa menyebutnya begitu. Mereka adalah anggota terakhir yang masih hidup hingga saat ini dari Clannya masing-masing, Kimimaro dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Orochimaru tak berfikir ia akan seberuntung ini. Namun dengan ini ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan dan informasi dari dua Clan besar dan kemampuan yang unik.

Orochimaru memang sudah banyak mendengar, bagaimana orang mendeskripsikan kehancuran Uzushiogakure, fakta ataupun opini, itu terlihat bergurau baginya. Walaupun tak menyalahkan mereka, namun ada sesuatu yang mungkin lebih pasti terjadi. Tak mungkin Kumo dan Kiri menyerang Uzushio hanya karena takut akan kekuatan mereka, mungkin ada hal lain yang di sembunyikan dari kalayak ramai.

Dan dengan itu juga, Orochimaru bisa mempelajari setiap keunikan yang di miliki seorang Uzumaki. Kekuatan fisik mereka, umur dan Fuinjutsu, itu kombinasi yang sangat pas. Pernah Orochimaru berfikir Uzumaki Clan merupakaan salah satu keturunan dari Rikudou Sannin, namun itu tak terbukti hingga sekarang.

Orochimaru juga mendengar perang saudara yang sedang terjadi di Kirigakure. Ia juga menemukan Kimimaro saat menyelinap ke kiri. Perang antara dua klan yang berasal dari desa yang sama, benar-benar perang yang bodoh. Kirigakure no Sato memang di tempati oleh beberapa klan kuat: Yuki Clan yang anggotanya mampu menggunakan bloodline Ice Release, dan beberapa dari mereka yang begitu berbakat bahkan memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah diri menjadi es. Ada juga Hōzuki Clan yang angggotanya mampu mengubah diri mereka menjadi air dan Klan paling kuat yang cukup terkenal, Kaguya Clan, sebuah klan yang dapat memanifulasi tulang mereka sebagai pertahanan diri.

Orochimaru dapat di katakan sangat mendambakan kekuatan ini, mengetahui bahwa Kekkei Genkai ini, sangat jarang terjadi seperti di manifestasinya, memberikan si pengguna akses bebas dalam menggunakan tulangnya sendiri untuk senjata, senjata yang benar-benar tahan terhadap hampir semua jenis serangan fisik.

Keuntungan lainnya adalah pengguna tak harus maju menyerang, mereka langsung bisa mengubah tulang-tulang mereka menjadi tombak tajam. Walaupun begitu, secara menyeluruh anggota Kaguya Clan lebih memilih Taijutsu sebagai kemampuan utama mereka.

Terlalu buruk pandangan seseorang karena menyingkirkan sebuah garis keturunan karena takut akan kekuatannya. Orochimaru tahu bagaimana Akatsuki membuat markas di jantung Kirigakure, menggunakan Mizukage sebagai boneka untuk tujuan buruk mereka, Orochimaru tau bahwa suatu hari, mungkin tidak sekarang, api perang akan menyala kembali.

Tak seperti Naruto, Kimimaro telah memperlihatkan perkembangan pesat terhadapnya. Kemampuannya, namun karena penyakitnya membuat perkembangan karier ninjanya sedikit terhambat. Sedangkan Naruto, hingga hari ini ia tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Walaupun begitu, Orochimaru menaruh harapan cukup besar terhadap Naruto. Mesin pembunuh dan calon tubuh barunya, ia mengharapkan itu. Ia ingin semua eksperimennya berhasil.

' … _Sampai kita lihat, bagaimana dunia menyikapi ini semua." _Orochimaru terlihat berfikir.

Orochimaru mengalihkan penglihatannya dan hendak melangkah pergi sebelum Kabuto muridnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana, Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto berjalan mendekat dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan jari tengah. "Semua berjalan lancar. Orang-orang yang kau kirimkan benar-benar membantu." Kabuto menyodorkan sebuah tabung berukuran sedang dengan cairan seperti darah sebagai isinya.

Orochimaru menyeringai sebelum ia tertawa. "Khukhukhu. Kerja bagus Kabuto-kun, ini akan melengkapi eksperimenku."

"Dan aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari informanku." Orochimaru penasaran dan memasang wajah ingin tahu. "Kirigakure no sato, sedang dalam ke adaan keritis. Ada sekelompok orang yang akan melakukan kudeta atas kekuasaan Yagura-sama. Mereka mencoba untuk mengakhiri kekuasaan tirani Yagura-sama"

"Khukhukhu. Ternyata sudah mencapai puncaknya, eh? Ini akan menjadi momentum terbaik bagi kita."

Memang benar, Orochimaru terus memantau perkembangan perang ini. Namun, ia tak menyangka ini akan sampai kepuncaknya secepat ini. Ia mungkin akan turun tangan, sebelum keberuntungannya hilang.

"Tuan?" pria berambut perak itu bingung. Momentum, apa maksudnya?

"Kita akan mengambil bagian dalam perang ini, namun setelah keadaan berbalik menguntungkan kita. Ketika mereka mencapat batasnya, kita serang mereka dan rebut _Sanbi _Dari mereka." Itu berakhir dengan sebuah tawaan jahat, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Kabuto dalam keadaan bingung.

.

.

.

.

( 5 Days Later )

Di atas sebuah tempat tidur rawat, terbaring seorang dengan surai hitam. Ia tak bergerak, satu-satunya pergerakan, hanya berasal dari jantung yang berdetak. Di sampingnya, terdapat alat gantung, dengan banyak kantung infus berisi cairan seperti darah tergantung di sana, dengan masing-masih selang terhubung ke lengan Naruto.

Ini terus berlangsung, selama tiga tahun ini, Orochimaru terus melakukan dan memasukan cairan-cairan kimia ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Berharap mampu menopang dan mampu menambah persentase kesuksesan ekperimennya. Ini juga membawa perubahan fisik mendasar pada Naruto, rambut kuningnya kini telah menghilang di gantikan rambut hitam legam dan juga kulit yang terlihat lebih cerah.

_Kreeet!_

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakan sosok Orochimaru dengan sebuah napan berisi beberapa tabung dan juga sebuah jarum suntik berukuran lumayan besar di pegangannya. Dengan wajah daarnya, Orochimaru berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Naruto. Ia meletakan nampan itu di meja yang berada disisi kana ranjang Naruto, mengambil jarum suntik itu, dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sebuah seringaian hadir di wajahnya, sebelum ia menyuntikan cairan berwarna hijau itu ke lengan Naruto.

"Ughh!" Naruto melenguh saat cairan itu mulai menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Urat lengannya menegang dan terlihat jelas, sepertinya ia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Orochimaru menarik kembali jarum suntik itu dan meletaknya kembali di nampan. Ia memperhatikan obyek eksperimennya. "Khukhukhu. … Inikah kekuatan darah Uzumaki. Ia bahkan dapat bertahan dari setiap eksperimen yang ku lakukan. Tubuh mereka memang memiliki kelebihan yang luar biasa. Ini akan sempurna."

Memperhatikan Naruto dengan seringaian yang masih tepatri di wajahnya, Orochimaru mengambil kembali napannya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Meninggal Naruto sendiri, dalam penyesuaian tubuh dengan cairan kimia yang baru yang ia suntikan.

.

.

.

( 5 Years Later. Naruto Ten Years )

Genap 8 tahun Naruto berada di tempat ini. Di latih menjadi ninja, di ajari tentang sejarah, berhitung, membaca, dan berfikir cepat. Semua apa yang di perlukan baginya untuk dapat menjadi ninja yang hebat dan setia kepada Orochimaru, agar mau melayaninnya..

Dan genap lima tahun juga, Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang mereka kira kegagalan. Kekuatan yang mereka kira tak berguna. Kekuatan yang terus Naruto sembunyikan kebenarannya.

Pada awalnya, dari apa yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan Orochimaru dan muridnya. Naruto mendengar apa yang mereka masukan ke dalam tubuhnya. Mereka memasukan gen Senju dan beberapa gen lainnya dan mentransplantasikan satu mata Sharingan pada mata kanan Naruto dan menghapus seluruh ingatannya. Berharap bisa menghidupkan kembali kekuatan yang kini hanya menjadi sebuah legenda dan mampu mengendalikan Naruto.

Namun hasilnya tidak memuaskan mereka. Bukannya membangkitkan kekuatan legenda tersebut, itu malah menjadi beban untuk Naruto. Karena kekuatan itu ia sering sakit.

Namun salah besar jika Orochimaru berfikir seperti itu. Semua yang di lakukanya, itu berjalan dengan seharusnya. Dan Naruto telah berhasil menguasai kekuatan Sharingan, namun tidak untuk Rinnegannya, itu terlalu sulit dan terlalu minim pengetahuan. Ia selalu belajar dalam alam Genjutsu yang ia ciptakan sendiri, meskipun belum semahir pengguna aslinya, namun ia bisa menjamin ia berada di Low Chunin saat ini. Namun yang terpenting dari segalannya, Orochimaru masih menganggap Naruto melupakan semuanya.

Meskipun dianggap sebagai sebuah kegagalan, namun sedikitnya Orochimaru masih menyimpan sebuah kebanggaan. Sharingan yang ia tanamkan di mata Naruto, itu berjalan dengan baik dan kemampuan Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu yang dimiliki Naruto, itu sangat ferfect. Bahkan ia bisa menjamin, Taijutsu Hyuuga tak sebanding dengannya, walaupun mereka menggunakan Byakugan sekalipun. Hanya itu saja yang Orochimaru ketahui, sebagian kecil kemampampuan yang Naruto miliki. Tanpa mengetahui potensi dan kemampuan yang selama ini terus Naruto asah dan disembunyikan dari matanya.

"Lebih cepat!"

Suara ledakan terdengar dari sebuah lapangan di dalam hutan terpencil. Figur berambut hitam dengan jambang panjang terikat membingkai wajahnya ( Note: Gaya rambut Naruto disini mirip seperti rambut Indra ), menggunakan kaos hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki, celana pendek hitam dan juga perban yang membalut tulang keringnya. Ia terlihat menghindari ratusan Kunai yang mengarah padanya.

Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Selama 5 tahun belakangan, Naruto terus menerima dan melakukan latihan dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto bergantian, dan saat ini ia berlatih dengan Kabuto. Ia tahu, dari gaya bertarungnya, Kabuto adalah orang yang berpengalaman dan kuat, terbukti dengan tak ada satupun serangannya yang mengenai Kabuto.

Hari ini Kabuto melatih Naruto cara mengkombinasi gaya bertarung Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu, Karena itu kemampuan yang mampu di asah dan dimiliki Naruto. Taijutsu Naruto lebih mengandalkan Counter-attack dan juga kecepatan.

Orochimaru tak akan puas dan belum mengehentikan latihan sebelum Naruto mendapatkan hal dan manfaat baru dari latihan yang mereka jalani.

Kembali, 5 buah Kunai bergerak cepat ke arahnya, dengan kecepatannya mungkin itu akan dapat melukai Low-Jounin sekalipun.

Dengan reflek terlatih dan penglihatan dari Sharinganya, Naruto menghindar dan menahan sisa Kunai dengan pedang Kusanaginya. Namun begitu, ia tetap mendapatkan beberapa luka gores di lengan dan wajahnya.

Kabuto maju dan menyerang Naruto dengan lengan di lapisi cakra, Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya, dan segera menahannya dengan Kusanagi. Itu tak terbukti ampuh, Kabuto berhasil memutuskan pertahanan Naruto, dan hendak memukul perut Naruto.

Duaak!

Tubuh Naruto terlempar dengan cepat dan mengahantam sebuah pohon besar, merubuhkan dan menghancurkannya seketika. Belum pulih dari serangannya, Kabuto telah berada di hadapannya dengan mengacungkan tangan berlapis cakra. Dengan susah payah, Naruto menahan serangan Kabuto kembali denga Kusanaginya, dengan mengaliri sedikit cakra anginnya.

Kabuto melepas peganganya saat ia rasa tangannya berdarah, elemen Fuuton memang sangat tajam. Melihat kesempatan, Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Kabuto, tetapi bisa di blok oleh Kabuto dengan Kunai. Masih belum, Naruto mencoba menghantam perut Kabuto dengan kakinya, dan kembali itu dapat di blok dengan sempurna oleh Kabuto.

Tak ada cara lain, Naruto mengerakan tangannya dan membuat satu HandSeal dengan sangat cepat. _**"Fuuton: Kamikaze Kougeki!" **_Kabuto langsung terlempar saat tekanan angin kencang itu menambrak dirinya, membawa dirinya menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Tak ingin kehilangan momentum, Naruto dengan segera melesat ke arah Kabuto dengan kecepatan penuh. _**"Kusanagi no Tsuragi: Rasengatana!" **_Naruto mengayunkan pedang Kusanaginya yang terlapisi elemen Fuuton ke kepala Kabuto, tetapi Kabuto dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan menunduk dan melompat kebelakang. Namun, ia tak dapat menghindarinya dengan sempurna, terbukti dengan luka goresan di wajahnya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat hasil serangannya, Naruto kemudian melesat ke arah Kabuto lagi, mengayunkan Kusanagi ke arah perut Kabuto sekali lagi.

Dengan mudah Kabuto menghindari serangan Naruto dengan melompat sedikit tinggi lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dan tanpa ragu, ia mengangkat Naruto dan menghempasnya ke tanah, membuat sebuah kawah retakan di sekitarnya. Tak memberi waktu Naruto untuk berdiri, Kabuto muncul di atas Narutto dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah leher Naruto.

"Menyerah?" Ia bertanya.

Naruto mencoba menyapu keadaan, namun tak ada jalan keluar di temukan. "Menyerah." Jawabnya lemah.

Kabuto melangkah menjauhi Naruto. "Kurasa cukup latihan kita hari ini. Besok, kita lanjutkan dengan sesi latihan berbeda." Dengan itu, Kabuto berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya memperhatikan punggung Kabuto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia mendudukan diri di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, dapat ia lihat, secara perlahan luka-luka yang ia dapatkan mulai kembali pulih. Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan istimewa yang ia dapatkan, penyembuhan tanpa segel yang sangat langka, kemampuan yang hanya di miliki Shodai Hokage seorang.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, matanya ia tujukan untuk melhat cahaya matahari yang seolah mencoba menerobos jutaan susunan dedaunan itu. Ia tak tau, sampai kapan ia akan melakukan ini. Namun yang ia tahu, kekuatanya sekarang, itu belum cukup untuk membuat Konoha menderita.

Ia harus bertahan.

Naruto berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pelan bokongnya, mencoba mengusir debu halus yang menempel di sana. Ia kembali menyarungkan pedang Kusanaginya di belakang punggung. Naruto melakukan satu segel tangan, sebelum kemudian ia menghilang di balik pusaran jutaan dedaunan.

…

…

…

…

…

To Be Continued

Oke, ini adalah New Storyku. Ku harap kalian suka. Hmm, memang begini kebiasaanku, Story lain belum kelar namu sudah buat lagi. Namun, Yeah, mau gimana lagi, ide terus datang dan sayang jika tak di tulis. Maka jadilah Story ini.

_Mungkin banyak yang akan bertanya dari mana Naruto mendapatkan Rinnegan Juubi itu. Yeah, aku akan jelaskan sedikit. Kyuubi itu adlah Bijuu spesial karena ia memiliki cakra tak terbatas dan juga cakra spesial yang di titpkan Rikudou Sanin terhadapnya. Nah, Cakra ini yang di berikan Kyuubi pada Naruto. Disini Kyuubi sudah berteman baik dengan Naruto. Dari cakra tersebut, aku buat itu menjadi kekuatan mata saja._

Jika ada kejadian dan kata yang sama, harap maklum. Skarang ada jutaan story di . Jadi tak mungkin selalu berbeda, karena kita menulis tentang satu tema yang sama bukan.

Mudah-mudahan ini tak membuat kecewa kalian. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca fic abalku ini.

Tak salah menyisihkan waktu kalian 10-15 detik untuk mengetik review bukan.

Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan di tanyakan. Tapi ingat, gunakan bahasa yang sopan.

Yap segini dulu ….

Yap. Untuk selanjutnya. Update_ Life Another Day …_

_Sekali lagi, Review Fav dan Foll yang banyak jika ingin Story ini tetap berlanjut .._


End file.
